


Kourtnei’s Diary

by LadyMorphine



Series: The Diary Of.... [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Middle School, Popularity, Social Media, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-19 23:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16544390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorphine/pseuds/LadyMorphine
Summary: Kourtnei Katzman. Beautiful, fashionable, trendsetter, hot topic, powerful, adored, & feared.  The typical A clique popular girl.  On her thirteenth birthday she receives a diary. Totally not what she wanted.  Against her original intentions she feels drawn to the diary and begins to write in it.Then she is given a task from A clique alpha Vanessa. Spy on the most unpopular kids in school on social media. The ones they bully. Kourtnei accepts, thinking her task will be an easy one.  But first she needs a new name, a new story, a new makeover, and a totally new persona to take upon this task.As she begins her task. Kourtnei begins to question the very foundation on which her status at school is built. And she learns the truth about how many view her.She begins her downward spiral. Depression, pain, the truth.Will Kourtnei change for good? Or will she stick to her old ways?





	1. August 3rd

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is the first book in this series and just so you know. Kourtnei is supposed to be a gigantic bitch and a bit over the top. It’s to make the tone shift more obvious when it happens.  
> Not the best thing. But still. It works I guess.  
> Also I have gone to private school all my life. So if you guys can help me out with that stuff please do.  
> I just wanna make sure I’m getting stuff right.  
> And later Diaries will be told from the viewpoints of Alice, Kennedy, Amber, Lainey, Danielle, Dulce, Julia, and Finley.
> 
> Also the whole thing of Kourtnei’s character currently is you’re not supposed to like her. Well not yet at least not until the tone change.  
> Also please guys do comment. It lets me know what I can improve on and what I’m doing well.

Dear Diary,

I'm Kourtnei. It's my thirteenth birthday. All my friends came. And so did a lot of cute boys. 

Let us get one thing straight diary.

I do NOT wanna write in you. At all. Diaries for dorks, bitches, sluts, and whores. Not girls like me. Girls like Kourtnei Katzman and Vanessa Archambault DO NOT write in diaries. Girls like Kennedy Luong, Lainey Russell, and that fat slut Alice Grant do.  
Kennedy is my friend and part of Vanessa and I's friend group. But she's too nice and dorky to be anything other than the butt of our jokes.

here are my friends  
Vanessa Archambault  
Danielle Chiassino  
Amber Donner-corbello  
Dulce Dietz 

We're the tightest group of friends in school. We spend all weekend together. Doing the usual hangouts and shopping sprees and of course, posting it all on social media.

And of course, obsess over all the absolute sexiest boys in school.  We even came up with a list

Ryder Burkholder  
Declan Cha  
Bryant Zao  
Landon Mclachlan  
Malachi Zaragoza

I'm Kourtnei Katzman and I'm fabulous and fabulous girls don't write in diaries.

Let me list the better gifts I got. Concert tickets, a new MacBook, a new iPhone, the latest fashions straight from Seventeen Magazine's Style Lab, jewelry, and of course a Nintendo Switch.

And then from my mother came you. A tacky light blue faux-cheetah print diary. She must be insane. She knows I don't want you yet she got me you as a gift anyway.

Now diary don't get me wrong. I'm just not a girl who will EVER WRITE IN YOU AGAIN.

Now that that's over with let's begin. 

I'm one of the most popular girls in school. Everyone wants to be me besides my friends. We're all 10s unlike Kennedy, Lainey, and Alice who are all 3s at the best.

Don’t feel jealous dear diary that you aren’t as beautiful as me. And don’t worry about those freaks diary. They don’t feel a thing. My friends and I joke about them and call them sluts and whores. It’s all quite fun really. And all five of us end up howling in laughter afterwards and everyone else laughs along with us. So no harm done at all. And by the way everyone loves us.

It’s like Gossip girl, you know you love me. Xoxo.

I’m always looked upon for how absolutely gorgeous I am. And how talented I am too.

But whatever diary. I'll give you my appearance. Since this will be the first and last time we ever talk.

I'm medium height, model thin, I have a perfect body, flawless caramel skin, curly ebony hair, perfect amber eyes, natural pouty lips that absolutely every girl at school envies, and of course I keep up with all the latest trends. And I make them too! I'm fashionable and wear the best and most fashionable and on point makeup. I'm adored. I'm fabulous!

Now Diary that's me!

Bye forever! You slut!

-You know want me, Kourtnei Katzman xoxo, princess.

Lol.


	2. August 5th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for being gone for so long. I had issues to deal with

Dear Diary,

Much to MY dismay, I have come to talk to you again. The past two fucking days have been shitty. Though it seems little miss Kennedy will get what's coming to her anorexic traitor ass.

You see I caught her hanging out with Fat Ass Alice and Lainey. Not to mention Keegan Frye, Mason Barns, and gasp! Aiyana Amato! At the mall too!

Why would she hang out with a Jesus freak like Mason, why would she hang out with a chubby loser like Keegan? And why would she hang around a bald girl like Aiyana?

I snapped a picture of them on my phone. I'm going to send it to Vanessa today. Kennedy deserves this after what she's done!

She took the friendship with us for granted! She will pay for this! We gave her everything! Popularity and adoration! Not to mention power!

Bye, bye, Kennedy. Kourtnei Cougar is coming for you!

Haha!

Now onto the shit news. Ryder turned me down when I asked him to be my date for the party! Like what the fuck? Totally unfair! How could he turn ME down? That bitch.

Also m,y mom took my phone away! And I'm not going to have it for a week! So I'm fucking stuck with you!

Another thing that has Made the past two days shitty is the fact I'm not in the same class as Vanessa and the others! They get Mr. Flecker while I get Mrs. Fairfax. AKA THE WORST TEACHER IN THE WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's unfair! Why do I have to get the bitchy teacher? Ugh! School starts in less than two weeks! I wanna scream! It can't get any worse!

But oh wait it does!

I'm stuck watching kids shows! And to mention another thing, they're bad kids shows!

I want to kill my mother!

It's totally unfair what she's doing to me right now! Argh!

And there is more! I had to babysit my neighbors' little devils yesterday! Teaching me responsibility my ass! Those two kids are the spawn of Satan! And that's no joke!

Whatever!

Why does everything have to go all wrong just before school? Like what the hell world?

Screw it! I'm going to go argue with my mom!

\- xoxo

3:47 p.m.

Marvelous! I got my phone back from my mom! And I sent Vanessa the picture. We're going to humiliate her in front of our entire grade on the first day of seventh grade, Kennedy will be ruined! She'll be knocked off the social ladder for good! Yay me! Yay Vanessa! Genius I know! I'm a perfectly beautiful genius! I'm fabulous and gorgeous! And everybody loves me! And I'm powerful and popular! I don't need anything else!

Now don't get me wrong sweet little diary. This is for the best. It's not like Kennedy will care. And she wasn't meant for the top in the first place. She never was and never will be. The little anorexic dork couldn't take the top. And she's already proved it herself.  
So trust me diary. This will be for the best. Kennedy will be fine! She won't care!

I'm a genius. Don't deny it diary. I'm a total genius.

\- you know you want me, xoxo Kourtnei.

p.s. bye bye ya little bitch named Kennedy!


End file.
